A Mermaid Tale
by GothicSurferGirl
Summary: My own thoughts on Mermaid Melody. Lucia has finally or rather almost completely awakened as a mermaid princess when dreams of her past start to plague her mind. REWRITING THIS STORY! I have reread this story and i realized that this story was written when i was still in high school and was rushed. Alot. So please be patient with me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A woman swam as fast as her fin could carry her through the ocean towards the surface. She held a small child no older than a year old in her arms. The woman had blond hair with light blue streaks in her hair, the strands pulled up into an elaborate style on the back of her head with a crown on top of her head. She wore a light blue tank top with a sash going from one shoulder to her opposite waist. She glanced behind her to make sure wasn't being followed and surfaced, floating towards a man whom she instantly recognized.

"Are you David?" the mermaid asked the man as she swam closer to him. The small child slept peacefully in her mother's arms as the mermaid glanced down at the child with human legs and smiled sweetly.

"I am. Wait…. Are you Lucinda?" David asked the mermaid, catching her attention instantly. The blond mermaid nodded and gently handed her daughter towards him.

"Please….. Take Lucia. Raise her for me. It is not safe where she is originally from. When the time comes tell her what she truly is but not yet." Lucinda said while forming a shell necklace and tying it around her daughters neck. "May this necklace protect you my child."

Before David could say anything, Lucinda had dived under the water and swam away, back towards her distressed kingdom but only to be captured by her twin sister.


	2. Chapter 1: 14 years later

**14 years later…..**

**Lucia ran to the beach with her surf board. She smiled when she made it to the shore and watched as the sun started to slowly rise. She ran into the water and jumped onto her board, paddling out and sitting on her board a short distance away from the shore and waited for a wave. She turned the board with a smile and started to paddle away from the wave behind her, looking over her shoulder every now and then. The wave caught her board just as she got up on the board and started to ride with the wave with a huge smile on her face. Lucia did a few tricks and kept riding the wave, getting extra practice in until the competition later that day. At the shore, an orange haired male stood watching the blond surfer girl practice. His brown eyes watched her every move before pulling out his cell phone. **

"**Hey its me… I've found her…. Malibu beach…. Yeah… I know its her alright Gaito…. Your older by five minutes you idiot… Yeah its definitely my fiancée…. I better go…. Yeah whatever…." he said before hanging up his phone. He slipped the slider into his back pocket before sliding his hands into his front pockets and watched the girl on the board. Lucia shredded the wave and the skid to a stop outside of the wave and she sat back down on it as her watch/ phone beeped. She pressed the call button and smiled towards Hanon and Rina. **

"**Hey girlie. Where you at?" the blue haired girl asked.**

"**The beach where else would I be. Competition is in a few hours you coming or what?" Lucia asked her friends before turning her gave towards the shore and waved to her two friends. Hanon and Rina both ran into the water and paddled toward the pink wearing surfer girl. All three sat in a circle on their boards and started chatting. Time seemed to fly by and the competition was well under way.**

**Lucia sat on her board with the other teams in the water and waved towards her friends on the shore. The orange haired male stood on the shore again, this time with a silver haired male standing beside him. Lucia wore a pink bikini top with Hawaiian flowers on it and a pair of bikini shorts. Her watch phone went off again and she clicked the talk button again.**

"**Hey Hannon." she said with a smile.**

"**I don't know. Will she?" Rina asked.**

**Lucia turned towards a coming wave and smiled. "She will." she said.**

"**No way girl." Hannon said. Lucia turned it off and waited for it to get closer before paddling away from it. She felt her board lift with the wave as she stood up on it began to shred it. **

"**And she's off! The Queen of the Waves, Malibu's very own Lucia Nanami!" the announcer said as Lucia surfed the wave. Music started playing and the water that sprayed at her blond haired pony tail. Streaks of pink began to appear in her hair as she surfed the wave. As she neared the end of the wave, the highlights became more noticeable. **

"**Whoa! Check out Lucia's hair! Mega weird… Pink streaks!" the announcer said as Lucia finished her go and stepped onto the shore. "And a perfect 50! Wait to go surfer girl!"**

**Lucia walked home with her friends, her board already put away as she stepped into her room on the beach front. She sank into the mattress of her bed and sighed, curling up on her blanket and looking at her hair. "What is going on? Grandpa I really wish you hadn't left for L.A this morning." she said to her self as she changed into her pajama's for the night and climbed into her bed, falling asleep instantly.**


	3. Chapter 2: PINK PEARL VOICE

Mermaid Tale

Disclaimer:

Amelia: *leans over laptop in a darkened room with only the computer light*

Lucia: *walks into the room and flicks the light on*

Amelia: *turns around and hisses* it burns!

Lucia: Amelia you have been couped up in this room for a long time. Where are you going to update the story?

Amelia: ight now if you would turn that damn light off

Lucia: Amelia does not own Mermaid Melody.

Amelia: *raises hand with pointer finger in the sky* too the story!

Mermaid Tale

Chapter 2: PINK PEARL VICE

**Lucia's P.O.V**

I shot up in sleep, having another drea about a man with orange hair and a black merman's tale. I ran a hand through my hair and got out of my bed, walking downstairs into the kitchen. I flicked the switch on and grabbed a bottle of water fro the fridge. I leaned back against the counter and realized that it was midnight as I glanced at the clock on the wall across from me. I finished my bottle of water and looked out at the ocean, an idea forming in my head as I grabbed my board and took off my shorts and tank top, revealing the hot pink bathng suit I always sleep in at night. I grabbed my bored from outside and ran down the sanded front behind my house, jumping into the water and paddeling out twards where the waves started up. I touched the pink clam shell necklace around my neck and sighed again as a storm started up suddenly. I looked up at the sky nad smirked inside my head as I just floated in the water on my board.

'Come on. Come on you stupid aves. Start up and give mama a thrill.' I thought to myself as I heard Rina and Hanon on the beach shouting for me to return to shore which I clearly ignored. I turned my bored around as a huge wave came at me, lifting my bored up and I shredded the wave expertly before loosing my balance and wiping out. I fel into the ocean and had my brownish eyes closed tightly as I fell deeper, the air in my lungs releasing and the shell around my neck glowing bright pink.

'Luchia Nanami. Now is the time for you to awaken as your trueself. A great evil threatens the seven kingdoms of the seven seas. Awaken pink pearl princess. You are about to be attacked. Awaken and repeat the words 'pink pearl voice.'' A woman's voice said in my head and I opened my eyes, noticing that they didn't sting at all. I looked down at my glowing sea shell and sighed inwardly.

'Alright. Whoever you are. Something better happen. Jeez I might be crazy for doing this.' I thought to myself and straightend out under the ocean water as I looked up at the surf.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" I shouted and I was suddenly engulfed in a pink light. Before I knew what was happening, I was standing in a white air tight buble with a microphone in my hand. I looked down and noticed I was no lnger wearing my surfing bathing suit. In its place was a light and dark pink short dress. The main color of the dress was light pink and it was out lined in hot pink. My hair was in two long pigtails up to my knees and curled at the end and was bleach blond. I noticed my streaks were lighter as well. I looked at my reflection on the microphone and also noticed my eyes were now blue instead of brown. I also took note that the top portion of my dress was skin tight. I had light and hot pink gloves and boots on as well. My entire outfit was decoratd with pink pearls on my waist, the straps of the dress, my wrists, and my ankles, along with the upper linning around my breasts was in pearls.

'This is your power, Lucia. Use your voice to defeat the evil being that is attacking you.' The voice said in my head again and I recognized the melody as I glared daggers at the wave monster who knocked me off of my bord.

"Right. PICHI PICHI PICHI VOICE! LIVE START!" I said into the microphone.

REAL EMOTION

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you 

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? 

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back  
But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees 

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone" 

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you 

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you? 

I don't plan on looking back on my old life  
I don't ever plan to rely on you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You'd come anyway and try to save me  
Though from time to time it's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
'Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me 

And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
The many things that you taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone 

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you 

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be... 

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone" 

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you 

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
I can hear you

When I had finished signing I smiled and pointed my finger at the woman holding her ears in pain and winked.

"How about an encore?" I asked with a smirk on my face and looked at the woman as she glared at me.

"You wish! I'm out of here!" she said before vanishing and I returned to the surface, having turned back to my normal self and I touched my necklace.

'Pichi pichi pichi voice huh? I suppose I could get used to it.' I thought to myself before being hugged by Rina and Hannon tightly, the three of us laughing and relaxing on the midnight beach.

'Thank you. Whoever you are. Thank you for helping me find my voice and granting me the strength to fight back.' I thought as I looked up at the stars with arms behind my head and a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreaming of A Past Self

A Mermaid Tale

Disclaimer:

Amelia: *drinks tea with eyes closed calmly*

Lucia: *walks in and raises an eyebrow*

Amelia: *doesn't look to her* Hello Lucia. How are you this fine evening?

Lucia: AHHHH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AMELIA?

Amelia: silly mermaid I am simply a clone. The real Amelia is behind the closed door that says keep out, working.

Lucia: oh. Well Amelia doesn't own the rights to mermaid melody at all.

Amelia (from behind closed door): SHUT UP LUCIA! LET THEM READ THE STORY YOU PINK PEARL PRINCESS MERMAID WANNA BE!

Anya: I am Amelia's other self! Aside from what she shouted this will be the first lemon chapter but remember people: Lucia thinks the person in her dream is her ancestor or great, great, great grandmother.

Amelia: also from now on there will specific typing areas for my story.

**Bold= thoughts**

_Italics= dreams_

_**Bold and Italics= Aqua Regina-Sama**_

Chapter 3: Prince from a Dream

..:: Lucia's P.O.V::..

I waved goodbye to Hanon and Rina before walking back into my house with a yawn, realizing two hours had passed since I awoke at midnight. I sighed as I walked upstairs, walking into my room, and changed out of my bathing suit and into a thigh length black night gown. I stepped out onto my balcony as I dried my ocean wet hair with a towel and sighed. I leaned over the railing of my balcony and looked out at the ocean. I thought back to my dream before I awoke two hours ago. It was strange to say the least. Like it was a memory of a past life. Maybe it was and this mermaid I am most likely a descendant of is probably my great, great, great grandmother or something. I shook my head. No way could that be my ancestor . We had the same name and I had her appearance in my 'idol form' as I now call it.

'**But if I am not a descendant then why does this dream plague my mind.'** I thought before sighing and walking back into my room. I layed down on my hot pink bed underneath the covers and closed my brown eyes, drifting off to sleep.

..::Dream::..

_I was in the ocean, my long blond hair flowing behind me in waves, no longer in pigtails. My dark pink mermaid tail propelled me forward as I giggled happily. I turned around, smiling at the orange haired merman swimming after me. The ocean light revealed my hot pink sea shell bra and my pearl necklace around my neck. I giggled again as the orange haired Panthalassian prince caught me by the waist. I pouted up at the merman-or rather ocean prince of all sea's who had a merman side- as he smirked down at me._

"_You maybe fast princess Lucia but I am faster." he whispered in a seductive voice causing me to shiver in pleasure._

"_Kaito! You know we can't! At least not in the ocean! You promised to take me to the surface once we married. And that was three months ago. Please take me to your palace on the surface, Kaito-kun." I said but grinned none the less. Kaito tangled his black merman tail with my hot pink mermaid tale, holding me close with my head on his chest._

"_Lucia….. I was going to take you to the surface before you swam off like a bat out of an underwater cave." he said and I grinned, hugging him back. _

"_Really?" I asked, excitement in my voice as I looked up at him with wide cerulean blue eyes. He nodded and kissed my forehead, taking my hand. I swam beside him as we swam towards the waters surface and broke the gentle waves. I spotted a small village on the land and over looking the village, as if daring land or sea intruders to attack, stood a large stone palace._

"_Kaito…." I whispered and he grinned, swimming backwards towards the land . I swam after him and we stopped at a rock that jutted out of the water near the beaches of the village. We sat on the rocks and watched the sun setting before our tails became legs. Kaito stood up as if it was nothing. Instead of being shirtless I had taken into consideration that he now wore regal attire fit for a prince like him. He wore glimmering silver armor, a royal cape attached to his armor on his shoulders, a sword attached to his waist. On his head rested a circuit made of the finest silver and encrusted with jewels. I stood beside him and took his hand in mine, still not used to using legs for the first time. I smiled as I noticed I was now wearing a hot pink Victorian styled evening gown with a corseted top that hugged my curves and defined my chest area, showing some cleveage at the top. I took notice that my hair still hung in soft ringlets around my face and down my back, a few strands pulled back into a soft braid in the back. I made sure that my tiara was straightened and fiddeled with the pearl around my neck. _

"_Everything will be fine, my darling." he said and placed my hand on the crease of his armored elbow. I smiled up at him and nodded my head. He smiled back and lead me past the rocks, towards a white horse the was waiting for him which caused me to giggle softly. _

"_Does something amuse you, m'lady?" he asked and I nodded still giggling softly._

"_My knight in shinning armor and his white horse sure does." I said, noting how ironic this situation was. He cracked a smile and lifted me onto the back of his horse, getting on the horse behind me and taking hold of the reins. He steared the horse in the direction of the village and it started walking. It felt like hours had passed by before we came to the village, the wandering villagers smiling and waving towards their prince, the children looking on at me with curious eyes. I smiled nervously and rested my head against the cool metal of his breast plate and closed my weary eyes. Kaito gently shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes, noticing were in the palace's court yard. I smiled when I noticed he was on the ground as a stable boy was holding the horses reins as he helped me down off of his horse. I followed Kaito into his palace and he smiled as he lead me to his tower bedroom. Once in the confines and privacy of his chambers he carefully removed his crown and gently took my tiara out of my hair. He removed the metal portions of his armor, leaving him in only his under clothes which consisted of a crisp white shirt and a pair of skin tight black pants. I blushed as I knew what was coming and turned my back towards him as he unlaced the back of my corset dress while softly kissing my neck. I shivered in pleasure and turned to face him, my blue eyes betraying my worry. _

"_Lucia. I promise I will be gentle and try to make this as less painful as possible." Kaito said, gently kissing me. I nodded before kissing him back, my arms snaking around his neck as he lifted me bridal style in his arms and gently layed me down on the bed. He got on top of me and kissed me again but with more passion and love. I moaned softly from the deepness of the kiss and he removed my corset all together. I removed his shirt and he removed the undershirt that was underneath my corset before kissing me again. I moaned softly again as he gently massaged my breast and arched into his touch._

_..::End Dream::.._

_I shot up straight in my bed when the sun was up in the morning, sweat running down my forehead. I gasped for breath and shook my head to get rid of the dreams after shock._

'_Woah…. Freaky dream…' I thought to myself and climbed out of bed to get ready for the day ._

_Amelia: *wide eyed* I cannot believe I wrote that! I am so NOT innocent in my head._

_Lucia: you and me both Amelia._

_Amelia: *gulps* wonder what will happen next chapter or in the next lemon when it's the current Lucia and Kaito going at it._


	5. Chapter 4: The Rescue

Mermaid Melody: A Mermaid Tale

DISCLAIMER:

Amelia: *half asleep at the computer* must complete a few more chapters before falling asleep at the computer.

Lucia: *walks inside the room* Amelia?

Amelia: I'M AWAKE!

Lucia: write this chapter and then an authors note then get some sleep you need it.

Amelia: two red bulls is keeping me awake Lucia! Bugger off!

Lucia: Amelia…. I'll just do the disclaimer.

Amelia: Wise decision.

Lucia: Amelia does not own the rights to Mermaid Melody.

Amelia: on to the story before I crash and burn.

Chapter 4: Truth Revealed and Rescuing Mother

I yawned tiredly as I walked down stairs, smelling breakfast and instantly waking up. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at my grandfather as he stood in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning grandpa. What's for breakfast?" I asked while sitting down on a stool at the island table w e had in the center of the kitchen. My grandfather faced me and I instantly recognized the look on his face. It was the talk look. Oh boy. Hannah or Rina or both probably told him about my late night surfing adventure last night and now I would be grounded for it. I gulped and looked worried as my grand father then smiled slightly.

"Lucia your 16 now and its about time I told you the truth. Its about your parents. You remember how I told you how you came to me?" he asked and I nodded, confused by his question.

"Yeah. My parents died in an air plane accident when I was barely a year old. Why?" I asked, confusion in my voice.

" Because I lied. Your father did die but it was in a car accident. Your mother on the other hand. Lucia your special. Your only half human." He said seriously.

"What are you trying to say? That I am a mermaid? Grand pa I believe you ok. Something happened last night and I somehow changed my entire appearance." I said and he instantly hugged me.

"Lucia its time you returned to the ocean. Your kingdom and mother did you. Go. Save your mother and your people from your aunt and find true love along the way." He said kissing my forehead and I shook my head.

"Not before breakfast gramps." I said with a joking tone in my voice. My grandfather smiled and handed me a plate of bacon eggs and toast. I devoured all of my food and he gave me seconds, chuckling softly.

Later that day, close to evening , I stood on the beach, close to the waters edge. I looked up at my uncle and hugged him tightly, not wanting to leave him.

"I'll miss you grandpa." I said through my tears and he ruffled my short dirty blonde hair.

"I'll miss ya too Queen of the waves. You'll visit me every once and a while right?" he asked and I nodded. I then pulled away from him and waded out into the water before diving into the ocean, swimming down to where I had been last night when I transformed.

"_**Lucia what is it my child?" **_ a voice spoke into my head and I remained floating in the water.

"_How do I transform into a mermaid and not my idol form?" _ I asked and a soft laugh vibrated in my head.

"_**Close your eyes and touch image a tail while touching your necklace sweet mermaid princess."**_ The voice said before I closed my eyes and pictured my past self as I had learned she was and a not so bright white light engulfed me. When the light had faded, I had a hot pink mermaid tale, matching sea shell bra and my hair was to my waist in platinum blonde ringlets, a coral tiara in my hair. I gasped as I then noticed the pearl necklace around my neck and blinked my now cerulean blue eyes carefully. I could feel the power my tail had and I then swam towards the pink pearl palace. When I got close to it, the coral crown disappeared and I swam into the surrounding city, keeping hidden from sight. I noticed a woman with a grayish tale and a matching tiara on her head being worshiped by the citizens. I glared and swam to the palace, going to the dungeons. My instinct then took over and I swam to a hidden cell in the very back and I noticed a different who matched me perfectly except her tale color was slightly darker then mine and I swam up to the bars.

"Mother?" I asked quietly and the mermaid looked up at me before swimming over to the bars and placed her hands over mine on the bars.

"Lucia?" the woman asked and I nodded, tears in both of our eyes.

"Hang on mom. I'll get you out of this cell. Then we can get the kingdom back for you." I said before finding a rock and hitting the cells lock, the lock breaking off and the door opening and I hugged my mother and she hugged me back.


	6. Chapter 5: Return of a Queen

**SurferGirl26: Whatever you do, DON'T SHOOT! *hides behind computer* I am so SORRY that I have not updated this story in like forever but I have a really good reason! I'm in chorus at school and it takes up almost all of my time. Not to mention I have an online class as well to worry about. So here it is the long awaited chapter of A Mermaid Tale!**

Chapter 5: Death of a family member and the Return of The Queen

Author's point of view:

The two mermaids swam out of the dungeons as fast as they could. They had very little time and it was mandatory that their people know their queen was alive. The mermaid with the darker pink tail swam beside her daughter, their blonde hair behind them as they swam slightly faster.

Time seemed to slow down for them, however. What took them merely seconds to reach felt like hours to them. Once out of the dungeons, a separate building from the actual palace, their tails kicked into high fin, propelling them further in the water towards the shimmering pink coral palace.

***** The Palace Throne Room*****

A mermaid with pale blonde, almost white, hair sat in a throne. Her tail was silver as was her sea shell bra. On her head rested the crown of the queen. On her lips she wore a smirk as she stared at the latest victim of her torture. He was a young man no older than the true heir. His hair was orange and his tail black. His eyes, a softer orange than his hair, was set in a glare as he growled at the woman.

"Have you decided to become mine at last and be my king?" the mermaid asked, still smirking smugly.

"You won't be queen for long, Lorena. I can feel it in my body that something major is about to happen." The merman said with a darkness in his voice.

The mermaid, revealed to be Lorena, scowled at the merman, rising from her throne and swimming closer to him. She floated in his face, her own blank and devoid of emotion when she opened her mouth to speak only it wasn't her voice that came out.

"Lorena! Enough of this! Return the crown to me and your life will be spare. If not, I will not be held responsible for Lucia's actions." The older mermaid from before spoke as she and Lucia swam into the throne room.

Lucia's sapphire orbs widened when she saw the merman, a soft gasp leaving her as she froze where she was. She looked into his orange eyes and realized he was smiling to her, not looking at the other two mermaids.

"Lucinda! How did you get out of the dungeons? I locked you in there for life." Lorena shouted, getting flustered with her older sister.

Lucinda smirked, her own deep sapphire eyes glistening when she spoke her words, careful and precise. Lucia floated a good distance away, forming a sword in her hand as she waited for the que to attack her long lost aunt.

_Is that Kaito? He looks like him. Could he be from my past? Is that why he looks so familiar to me?_ Lucia thought as she eyed the black tailed merman curiously, an identical merman swimming up from the shadows and floating beside the orange haired merman. The two spoke quietly before swimming off to a safe distance away from what would happen.

Lucia looked back to her mother and caught a glimpse of the signal before disappearing from sight, sticking to the shadows of the pillars and snuck up on her aunt. She used her ability over the water to hide herself from the royal guards when they arrived to help their supposed queen, only to be confused as to who they should help.

Lucinda glared at her younger sister as the two argued, Lorena refusing to give up the throne. Lucinda then smirked when she saw her daughter behind Lorena and nodded stiffly.

"You've left us no chose then sister. You refuse to give up the throne and return it to me so my daughter must do what is right. Now Lucia!" Lucinda said, Lucia smirking as she drove the blade of her sword through her aunt's back, into Lorena's heart.

Lorena gasped in pain as the guards looked around. Lucinda took her crown from her sister's head and placed it where it belonged, on top of her head. Lucia smiled softly at her mother, swimming out of the way as the true queen swam towards the throne and floated down into it, sitting down. Suddenly, the throne began to shimmer as the whole under water city began to glow with the return of the true queen, the guards bowing at the waist to their true ruler.

**SurferGirl26: Sorry it's so short. I wanted to at least put something up for you guys. Remember RandR . No flames please.**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry about this guys. I know many of you are like "YAY! SHE UPDATED!" Sadly this isn't true. Yet. When I first wrote this story, I didn't know where I wanted this to go but recently I have reviewed what is up and I have decided that I am going to rewrite this entire story. I relize that this story is sorta of based off of a certain out there. It was intentional. Eventually this story will derive from that plot line because it is a sub plot line. So again I ask that you all be patient with me.

Also, I am in college right now and I will be moving within the next month. Please be patient with me and all of my stories. Including this one.

GothicSurferGirl


End file.
